Video is one of the main sources of network traffic in current and future mobile communication systems. Due to the increasing data size of high definition video content, video is one of the most demanding applications of user equipment, such as smart phones, display devices, and the like. Video traffic already accounts for more than half of total network traffic and is expected to continue to increase year after year. The streaming of video also utilizes a significant amount of communications system resources. Therefore, an efficient video streaming system is important for next generation communications systems.